Pokemon Unovan Lands
by Destined Exodux
Summary: Ash set out for the new land called Unova. Have to battle writers block on other fanfic so I wrote this. Pearlshipping vs. Advanceshipping, ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Welcome guys on my Third Fanfic  
** **I've been dealing with severe writers block on my First Fanfic and wasen't satisfied with the results so I'm gonna take a break from the First one and work with this. Also school is very near so expect at least one chapter a week . Hope you understand and for no more furtherado**

 **ON WITH THE FIC**

 **I DON'T POKEMON IF I DID ITS NOT A KIDS SHOW ITS ANIME.  
**  
 **Just as you know  
**  
 **Ash-17**

 **Brock-19**

 **Gary-18**

 **Other Characters-Next Chapter(Don't want to spoil anything)**

* * *

 **ASH POV PALLET TOWN-KANTO REGION**

I was lying myself on my bed sleeping dreaming of winning a league and all sorts of stuff. I was awakened by Mr. Mime's loud vacuum cleaner. I was startled and fallen off the bed face-first.

'What was that for!'

He pointed at Pikachu, Pikachu was laughing hard, so hard his heart almost gave out. I ran after him down the stairs to the kitchen until I came face to face with stacks of food. I completely forgot pikachu and dig in. Mom came in the back holding fresh vegetables.

'Oh Ash, I was gonna call you for breakfast but Pikachu seemed to awoke you already'.

I glared at Pikachu and continued to eat.

'Where you heading next sweetie'. Asked by Delia Ketchum.

'I haven't given it much thought mum.'

I sighed and ate another helping of mom's delicious pancakes.

'Professor Oak and I are having a vacation on Unova, A place on the other side from our world, they recently set up communications with Kanto and the rest of the regions'.

'So there's like new pokemon there? I'm coming with you guys to start my journey.'

'Luckily for you I bought another ticket for the plane' My mom said.

Ash already ate through three helpings before being full. 'I'm going to check my pokemon on the ranch, coming Pikachu?' Pikachu nodded in agreement.

'Say hi for the professor for me' She said then thought _Just like his father hehe_. He dashed out of the house and head for the lab.

* * *

I arrived and I am standing right in front of the door panting. I opened it then I saw Brock,Gary,Tracey and Prof. Oak.

'Brock and Gary what are you doing here?'

'What a friendly visit from your old friend not allowed anymore'. Gary said from with a smirk. 'I just come back from field research'

'I visited you because I'm off at on holiday' Brock said

'Wow its just three weeks and you miss me already but I miss you too.'

'Can I check on my pokemon Prof.?'

'Yes they are very healthy and fit for a day of training' Prof. Oak said.

'Thanks Prof.'

I ran out of the back door and called all my pokemon. They quickly ran to me and excited for more training. It took hours until its lunch(A/N I don't know how to make training sessions). They decided to take a quick nap before going back to training. Its 6:30 pm and I need to go back home and pack my things because we needed to leave at 12:00 pm tomorrow. I decided to bring Balbasaur because he really missed me and wanted to escape from heracross.

* * *

 **DAWN POV TWIN LEAF-SINNOH REGION**

'Ugh, Why can't I remove my thoughts about Ash Piplup, Its driving me insane'. 'I'm madly in love with him,His auburn eyes,his reckless personality,His raven colored hair,everything'.

Piplup was worried about his master from the day which he and Brock left.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _'So this goodbye Dawn but I promise I'll see you again', Ash said with he's comforting voice._

 _'Yeah I will miss you, I can't get this far without you Ash'. I said_

 _'Ash! The boat is leaving' Brock said._

 _'Bye Dawn' He said_

 _'Bye Ash'_

 _The horn blew and the boat left and I shouted 'No need to worry!' I can see his comforting smile and can't hold the tears when the boat is out of sight so I let them out._

 _FLASHBACK_ END

Piplup snapped out of thought when his master say something 'You know what! I'm gonna find Ash and tell him my feelings even when he rejects me'.

Buneary came out of its pokeball because she is excited to see Pikachu again(A/N I feel bad about Pikachu for a sudden). I started packing my things towards Kanto and asked my mom's permission and happily accepted. The ferry leaves at 12:00 pm tomorrow.

* * *

 **MAY POV PETALBURG CITY-HOENN REGION**

I sighed because me and Drew are arguing again because he always flirts with other girls. He decided to stay at the pokemon center while I ran away angry. I am now in a wide meadow, not a pokemon in sight. When I calmed down, I wanted to come back and apologize because maybe I was just being overprotective.

When I arrived on his room and I heard two voices, one with drew and another a familiar voice until I realized its from Solidad.

I heard:

Drew:We always fight Solidad, I'm beginning to hate her, I only loved her because of her body and might be a great sparing partner.

Solidad: Well I have all those needs and better than May, i can be a better girlfriend.

Drew: Well I cannot turn don a deal from a beautiful lady

Then when I peeked through and see that Drew is kissing Solidad. I grew in anger, I entered the room and shouted 'Were over drew!'.

'Wait I can explain!'(A/N pretty cliche right;))

'I heard you!' then I ran away crying.

When I felt I'm far enough I lied down on the grass and regret why I'm in love with Drew, I could be with Ash Ketchum, Why did I turn him down for Drew

 _FLASHBACK  
_  
 _We are at a log sitting with each other, Max is playing with the pokemon while Brock is washing the dishes. It was sunset, good for unexpected confessions. There was a silence until Ash spoke up._

 _'Umm,May I have something I want to tell you'. He said while blushing_

 _I looked at him curiously and saw nervousness in his auburn eyes._

 _'Well since the start of our journey I have a strange feeling when I'm close with you, later I found out its love. Maybe what I'm trying to say is I love you'_

 _'I'm sorry Ash I'm in love with Drew, I like to return if Drew doesn't exist but I'm sorry' I said in a sad voice_

 _'I un-understand I'm sorry for making it awkward' He said in a depressed tone and stood and walked over his tent. It is already dark and I saw Brock and Max is close listening shaking their heads sideways and returned to their doings.  
_  
 _FLASHBACK END_

A stray tear escaped my face, I wiped it away. 'Maybe I should talk to Ash, maybe he would understand and forgive me'. Then an idea reached him _Ash and May Ketchum_ she thought making her giggle and shook it away. She rushed home and asked for permission to find Ash and start a new journey,Norman and Caroline is happy but Max is not because he cannot come. She booked and got ready. The ferry leaves at 12:00 pm.(A/N Don't worry I have a plan)

* * *

 **ASH POV PALLET TOWN-KANTO REGION**

I am getting all last minute preparations and getting excited. I took my new outfit(A/N The unova one) and ran out of my house, I saw Prof. in his beach attire and my mom also. I entered the jeep and drove to the airport, It was pretty uneventful until we reached the plane. The pilot said 'The flight would take fourteen hours until we reach unova so sit back,relax and enjoy the ride. Unknown to him two girls are going to Pallet town eager to see him.

* * *

 **Is it good or bad tell me in reviews and please give me tips please, I need some. Also who wants Ash's girlfriend to be May or Dawn, its really hard to decide I like both of them so majority wins, answer by pm . HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **GBYE**


	2. Chapter 2 Unova here I come!

**WELCOME BACK  
Well in two days school is starting :( so I can't have everyday updates but weekly at least. I'm enjoying writing this because I know how the ending will turn out, blah blah blah just start the story. So for no furtherado**

 **ON WITH THE FIC**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON IF I DID ASH HAVE ALREADY WON A LEAGUE.**

DAWN-15

MAY-16

* * *

 **MAY POV VIRIDIAN DOCKS-KANTO REGION 4:00(Why is it fast?because technology advances)**

'Man the ferry is crowded I don't want to go back there again' I said

Then saw a shop that sells maps and survival gear. I bought one and some things. 'Hmm, Pallet town is not far from here so I should be going' I said to no one, _Feels weird without a companion_ I thought to myself. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice shouting my name. 'Dawn! What are you doing here?'

I was...gonna find...Ash and... tell my feelings to him... she said between pants

May couldn't help but be surprised at what the bruenette said. 'What was that again?' I said in a disbelieving tone. 'You heard me, I thought you are going with Drew?'she said in a curious tone. 'Well we broke up and I'm gonn-' _No I shouldn't tell Dawn she will hate me_ I thought. 'What was that?' she said. 'Nothing, I said I'm gonna find Ash and come with him in his next journey to calm me down' hiding my blush. 'Well since your going to pallet town then I'll come with you'. _Whoo I thought she will tell her feelings to Ash, Ash is mine!,_ She quickly shook away her thoughts because she thought its selfish. Then my stomach growled. 'Oops I forgot I haven't eaten lunch' I felt embarrassed. We ate at a cafe and headed our way to pallet town.

It was pretty uneventful and took at least 2 hours to get there. We don't actually know where Ash's house is so we asked directions at his neighbors. We eventually found his house and knocked,no answer,knocked again,still no answer until we gave up and looked through the window. Its empty(A/N Mr mime is out buying food), 'I saw professor Oaks lab when we are finding his home, lets ask there', Dawn said. I nodded and ran our way there. We got there and knocked, the door was opened by an unfamiliar boy named Tracey. 'Hello what can I do for you today?' Tracey asked. 'Umm were May and Dawn and were finding our friend Ash Ketchum, have you seen him anywhere?. I said. 'Well they are headed for Unova, the new region'. He said. 'How can we go to him now?' cried Dawn. 'Fortunately, I have two spare plane tickets to get there, It is for Gary and me but we are just too busy'. Then Dawn's face lighten up 'Thanks' she said excitingly. 'No problem the airport is at viridian city'.(A/N have you noticed that the docks and airport is at viridian city?)

We ware outside the airport and just in time because it leaves at 9:00 pm. We quickly boarded the plane and began to fly to Unova.

* * *

 **ASH POV CASTELIA CITY-UNOVA REGION 2:00 AM(I did not choose Mistralton city because its quite far from the first gym)**

We just arrived from the fourteen hour flight and I'm really tired. We were just walking out of the plane when something caught Pikachu's eyes. He nudged me to look up, even when its night, a darker cloud was on top of us, before we could react a blue lightning struck pikachu and toppled off my shoulder. He seems he's not hurt even scared. When the lightning disappeared so is the cloud, I ran up to Pikachu 'Pikachu are you okay? you got me worried'. Pika? Pika pikachu pika pi pikachu(What? I'm more than okay I'm pumped). 'Strange no injuries?' Pika pikachu (no injuries). I let it slide because no one saw the lightning, I'm the first to come out.

Me,Mom and Prof. walked our way to the pokemon center to rest.

Ahh, Good morning Pikachu are you ok? Pika pika(never better)

I got dressed and walked to the canteen, I saw my mom and Prof. Oak eating, I grabbed my plate and put as much food as I can carry. I sit in the window sit outlooking the city, 'So many new pokemon I'm excited to catch them all!'. I said. 'Slow down boy we need to go to Nuvema town to get your upgraded pokedex and meet my student, professor juniper. 'Fine' I said

We were walking the grassy fields until we caught sight of Nuvema town. It took hours but its worth it, Nuvema town is small and peaceful like pallet. We caught sight of the lab and entered. Professor Juniper is reading a book until she caught of us. 'Why hello Prof. Oak and who are these people', she asked. 'I'm Ash and this is Pikachu and that's my Mom Delia'. 'Wow! I've never meet a Pikachu so close before! Could I research it for a few minutes' she asked. 'Be my guest'. Prof. juniper is attaching wires and a strange looking helmet on his head. 'I read some articles about Pikachus before and I want to know myself'she said. She then powered the machine and was really surprised. 'This pikachu is holding more than 500,000 volts of power and seems to be rising, this pikachu should be sick or even dead right now' she said surprised.

'Well my Pikachu got struck by lightning as we were exiting the plane, no one saw it and the lightning is blue'I said. 'Well tell me the whole story then please' Prof. juniper said. 'Well ok' I said and told them the story in five minutes. 'Hmm blue lightning and black cloud' she whispered and searched a shelf then she found what she's looking for. 'It says here that your Pikachu got struck by the legendary beast Zekrom, Whoever got hit by this increases the power of the pokemon to great heights also only gives this power to a deserved trainer or pokemon'. 'Wow we got a new power in you buddy'. Pikachu is rubbing the back of its neck because of the attention. 'Well I've come here to talk and upgrade this boy's pokedex can you do it for me?' Prof. Oak said. 'Gladly' she said and then upgraded Ash's pokedex. 'here you go'.

'Do you want to see the new trainers who will get their new pokemon?'. 'Yes thank you' I said. Then the door burst open. 'Ahh you must be the new trainers?' Prof juniper said. 'Hmmpf' said by the middle one. 'Hello my name is Ash and I came from the Kanto region', trying to be kind. 'Hello my name is Selia' said by the right one 'This is Keith and Rai' introduced by Selia. 'Well hello Selia,Keith and Rai' I said. 'What are these losers doing here, everyone who came from Kanto is weak'Kieth said. I was annoyed to the point of killing him but held back. I didn't notice but they already got their pokemon and pokedex. 'Well lets see from a battle,Kieth' I said agitated. 'You'll lose fast' Keith said.

We are outside Rai being referee. 'This is a one on one match no time limit! begin!

'Go! Pikachu! show him what losers do from Kanto can do!' I shouted

He smirked, 'Go snivy! use vine whip!'

'Use quick attack to get near then volt tackle!

Pikachu used quick attack normally but volt tackle is not but pikachu got engulfed by blue electricity and struck snivy, burning it into a crisp. Before the attack ended all glass in range shattered from the force. Everyone let out a surprised gasp and Ash ran into Snivy seeing it okay and just needs some rest. Kieth was dumbfounded and said sorry to me then he picked up snivy and ran to the nearest pokemon center. 'I don't know how you can do that Pikachu' Pika pika pi pikachu(it just came out). 'Its ok and Prof. can I go now?'. 'Of course' Prof Oak said. 'Just be careful honey' Delia said.

We arrived at Striaton City, We are walking towards the pokemon center until one girl kissed me. I was surprised and pushed her. ' _Thats rude Ash Ketchum'_ she told in his mind. 'How?' Then when I got a better look she looks familiar. ' _Still not remember me Ash'_ She telepathically told. 'Wait Lati?' I said confused. ' _Yay you remember me I was spying on you and was given permission to leave alto mare and come with you._ 'Thats a bit creepy but I like it but do you want me to catch you?'. ' _Thats why I've come here silly'. '_ Then here goes, pokeball go!'. The girl was caught and fortunately no one noticed. The he released Latias 'Lets go Latias' I said. ' _Gladly'  
_

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it sucked but its really hot, I cannot concentrate but I hope you enjoy and please pm who wants to be Ash's girlfriend, Dawn or May?  
** **HOPE YOU ENJOY(Tell me my grammar mistakes no time to proofread thank you)**

 **GBYE**


	3. Chapter 3 Old Rival for new love

**Welcome back to Chapter 3 of this story. Well I'm not satisfied really at the last chapter but least Ash caught Latias, nothing to say anymore lets just start. So for no Furtherado**

 **ON WITH THE FIC**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON IF DID THERE WILL A FEW, NO MANY CHANGES  
**

* * *

 **MAY POV CASTELIA CITY-UNOVA REGION  
**  
(Yawn) "that's quite a long flight Dawn".

"No kidding"(Yawn)

"Well its worth it at least"

"Yea come on were exiting"

The girls are exiting the plane and heading to a cafe to eat lunch. They bought a map on their way out and saw many new pokemon. They were too distracted to see that a lady bumped into them making all her items fall. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I gotta run". She said while picking up her items. "That's strange" Dawn said. I noticed two pokedex looking devices on the ground, I was gonna return it but the lady is gone. "Weird I'm gonna return these but shes gone like wind" I said confused. "Lets just use it" Dawn said. I gave Dawn the pokedex and headed to the cafe.

* * *

 **ASH POV STRIATON CITY OUTSKIRTS-UNOVA REGION  
**  
I was walking with Latias until I stopped. "I think I missed something". " _Whats that_ " Lati questioned. Then a trio jumped out of the bushes.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the world within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket, blast off the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"That's whats missing now I'm gonna blast you off to oblivion, Pikachu Thunder full power".

"Not this time twerp, This is a electric conductor machine, your thunder is weak, Hahaha" shouted the trio.

"Lets see about that, Piakchu release it, show them your power!" Pi-ka-chu!" Then Pikachu turn blue and released his thunder to the trio.

"What! what kind o-" James said cut off because the attack hit the electric conductor machine and overloaded then blasted them off"

"How can Pikachu get that power!" Jessie said. "I don't know" James said. "Were blasting off again!"

"Now that's done lets go Latias"

" _Hehe"_ She grabbed my arm and walked our way to the gym until a girl swinging in the trees accidentally hit me.

"What was that for!?" I shouted

"Its just accident you know! Watch were you going with your girlfriend!?" She said

I saw Lati blush and a look of embarrassment. "Your the one who need to watch your way and sh-she's not my girlfriend!"

"OK, OK, don't shout, sheesh, your such a kid, my name is Iris" she said.

"My name is Ash I came from Kanto, this is Lati, she's mute". I said

"Well you two look like an item" Iris said

We both blushed like a tomato and looked the other way to hide our blush

"Well we were just gonna battle the Striaton gym, do you know where it is?"

"Yes this way" she said

" _Wow she's kinda weird"_ Lati spoke in my mind

"No kidding" I whispered

Pika pika pikachu pi (you forgot about me) pikachu sighed.

* * *

 **MAY POV CASTELIA CITY OUTSKIRTS-UNOVA REGION**

"Which way did Ash go? I asked

"Well I know Ash already got his first badge because he's here before us so Nacrene city" said by the enthusiastic Dawn

"Well, well, well Ash have a fan club already I want to defeat him for that" a purple haired boy said

"Paul?" Dawn said

"Hey Dawn, looking good today" Paul said

Dawn blushed deeply at the compliment.

"Who are you?" I asked (A/N Did May meet Paul in anime I don't remember)

"My name is Paul"

"May Maple"

"Can I come with you?"

"No!" I said

"Absolutely!" she said

"Please May" she said with puppy dog eyes

"I just don't feel comfortable around him but OK" I replied

"You can come" I sighed and head our way to Nacrene City.

While walking I broke the silence

"Why did you come to Unova Paul?"

"To win the league of course, I'm heading to Striaton city but you beautiful girls are here so I'm going with you".

"Ash will beat you this time" I said

"Ha that loser will lose to me again, right Dawn?" Paul said in a mocking manner

"Yes!" she said

 _"Last time her crush is Ash now Paul, I never thought this would happen atleast Its easier to confess to Ash"_ I thought

* * *

 **ASH POV STRIATON CITY GYM-UNOVA REGION**

"Were here!" Iris said

"Umm it looks like a restaurant" I questioned

"That's the gym i-" Iris said cut off by a waiter

"Hello welcome to the Striaton Restaurant and Gym would you like to order our overpriced food" said by the blue haired waiter(A/N I'm sorry I can't hold it)

"No please I would like to challenge the gym" I replied

"Step this way sir" said by the red haired waiter

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was met by a rather large battlefield.

The three waiters stood on the other side with cheerleaders. "Our names our Cilan,Chili, and Cress the Striaton city gym leaders" they said in unison

"Well my name is Ash ketchum from Kanto, I challenge you to a three on three gym battle for the trio badge!" I replied

"Well lets start, Go Pansear!" Chili said.

"Go balbasaur! leech seed!" I ordered

"Counter with fury swipes"

The two attacks hit then

"Use flamethrower!"

"Dodge then razor leaf!"

"Incinerate!"

The razor leaf got burn and hit balbasaur, barely standing. Pansear got taken energy from leech seed

"Use vinewhip!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two attacks hit Pansear fainted first then Balbasaur.

"You did a good job balbasaur, rest for now" I said

"You too Pansear" Chili said.

"I go second, go panpour!" Cress shouted.

" _I can't choose Pikachu because I don't want to kill the panpour so I have no choice"_ I thought "I choose you!" I shouted

Latias human disguise came into the battlefield

"What? why? pokemon only right? have you lost your mind?" Iris shouted

Then Latias transformed into her original form. Everyone was dumbfounded even the referee, I was smirking. "Yo-you h-have a Latias?" Cilan murttered. "Yes this is my friend Latias" I said proudly. The referee mumbled "Batt-le be-begin"

" _Ok Latias use mist ball"_ I telepathically told her. "She cooed and fired mist ball, one shotting the pokemon.

Cress returned Panpour and its Cilan turn. Latias returned from her form to human again, She sat down beside Iris and spoke to her mind _"What?"._

"Go! Pansage, use vine whip"

"Pikachu go! counter with thunderbolt half power" I ordered

 _"Half power?"_ Cilan thought

The attack hit which snapped Cilan out of thought. Pansage is panting and ready to collapse any second

"Use quick attack the iron tail!" I ordered

It was so fast that iron tail hit first making Pansage to faint.

Cilan returned Pansage.

After healing their pokemon in the pokemon center.

"You are a worthy trainer Ash Ketchum so here's the trio badge". they said in unison

"Well it takes bonding and training" I sheepishly told them.

"Ash can I come with you in your journey because I want to be a better pokemon Connoisseur and I know you are well trained in pokemon"

"Well thanks and I accept Cilan, the more the merrier" I said

"Which city is closer Cilan?"

"That would be Nacrene city Ash" Cilan said

"Then lets go!" I said in a enthusiastic manner

"What a kid" Iris said

" _Maybe but that's why I have a crush on him"_ Lati spoke to Iris' mind

* * *

 **MAY POV NACRENE CITY POKEMON CENTER 9:00 PM**

We arrived at 8:00 pm because we got lost, an hour later we went to our rooms to sleep. Dawn is sharing with Paul while me on my own. I woke up on 11:00 pm because I heard something through the wall. I was across Dawn and Paul's room and the walls are thin so I can hear everything they're doing. I placed my ears on the walls so I can hear then I heard "ah Paul ah ah Paul harder". I was wide eyed to what I just heard. " _I only met him for a few days and they are doing it already, I have to tell Ash when I see him"_ I thought. Then I slowly crept to my bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that's I little disturbing but I have to do it for the plot and also I know the battle sucks. I am not good at battles and please tell me who want to be Ash girlfriend, majority wins, Dawn or May?**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **GBYE**


	4. Chapter 4 Paul vs Ash

**Welcome back for Chapter 4.** School **already started so I have to update atleast weekly now. Don't worry I'm not leaving and also not have any plans stopping now. The chapters are longer and hope you enjoy this one (I hate Ikarishipping but I hate Kenny more and Paul is kinda cool so eh) . So for no Furtherado**

 **ON WITH THE FIC**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON, SADLY  
**

* * *

 **ASH POV NACRENE CITY-UNOVA REGION**

"Yes! Were here!" I shouted

"Calm down, your such a kid" Iris said

"Well the the city is exquisite in taste of old storehouses" Cilan replied (A/N I'm sorry, real sorry, I'm not good with Cilan)

" _Well the city is old"_ Lati spoke through our minds

"I just want to battle the gym leader"

"First we need to head to the pokemon center" Iris said

We arrived at the pokemon center to check our pokemon. Lati was clinging to my arm and pikachu like usually in my shoulder. We dropped of our pokemon exluding Latias. We walked our way to the cafeteria and saw three familiar faces.

"Well isn't it Ash, the loser I met who beat me once but not now" Paul said while holding Dawn's hand.  
 _  
"Wait why is he holding Dawn's hand? Did he tell her he loved her?"_ I thought ignoring his insult

May noticed my uneasiness but shrugged it away seeing Lati clinging to my arm. "What!? Ash you have a girlfriend?" May said with a heartbroken voice.

I noticed and said "Oh this is Lati, my best friend since johto and I don't have a girlfriend" I smiled.

Dawn was thinking with disbelief _"Ash already have girlfriend so those days of depression will start but I do have Paul and he is better than Ash in battling, more handsome and seems nice, maybe I misjudged him, Yea I should be his girlfriend"._

"I thought _she wasn't Ash's girlfriend, Ash is dense, real DENSE maybe I still have a chance but there is something I have to tell him first"_ May thought.

"Oh hey May, Dawn why did you come here?" I asked breaking them out of thought

"Well there is something I want to tell you and maybe I can come with you in your journey" May said

"Well tell me and your welcome to come" I replied

"I want to tell you in private" she said

"Ok? but Lati will be coming with us I'm gonna tell you something about her" I said while satring at Paul.

"Ok" I sighed thinking he lied

We walked out of the pokemon center and neared a quiet alley. When we thought no one can see us we stopped.

"What are you gonna tell me?" I asked

"You first" she said

I sighed and began "You know Lati is not a human she is a pokemon" I nodded at Lati and she transformed to his original form. May is dumbfounded and gaped her mouth. I let out a chuckle then Latias snuggled up to me. "Wh-what i-is t-that a Latias?" she mumbled dumbfounded. "Yes I caught Latias because she wanted to become my pokemon after missing me to much" I replied. But May is in a middle of thought _"If she is a pokemon then I can tell him right now"._ "Hello? Earth to May? you there?" I said making her break out of thought . "Umm Ash I have to tell you something, remember the time you confessed to me your love?"she said. "Yea why?" I asked curiously. "Well I'm sorry and I want to say I lo-love you too" she mumbled. "I tho-" then I felt something crash into my lips. I saw May kissing me and returned it then when we separated for air, I asked her "I thought your out with Drew?". I saw her face darkened "He cheated on me, I regret the day when I rejected you, I should have returned it". "And it took you a couple years to realize" I said playfully. "Hey! at least it didn't take longer!" she shouted. "I'm just kidding but one more thing whats up with Dawn and Paul?". She remembered and replied "Those two did the thing last night". "What thing" I asked. "They did the thing" she said seriously. "What! Why! I have a crush on Dawn but I think its gone now" I said sadly. "Well you have me" she replied. "Yea I still loved you but still can't believe Drew cheated on you, Your better than any woman" I said. She giggled and kissed me again. I quickly returned and broke away then looked at Latias in her human disguise. She sighed and said to our minds _If Ash is happy I'm happy too I'm a pokemon at all._ Then when the questions are gone we returned to the pokemon center.

We arrived shortly at the pokemon center. Iris and Cilan said their gonna go out and have fun. We saw Dawn and Paul sparing to each other, I can't help but feel jealous of Paul, but May is here being my new girlfriend which I'm happy for. I asked out of the blue "Hey Paul want a 3 on 3 battle, I want to see if I'm strong enough to beat you". He smirked "Want to be beaten again ok I accept". So May took the place of referee and Dawn sat at a bench now cheering for Paul. "You beat me in the league but not this time" He arrogantly said. _"Ok he isn't now abusing pokemon which is good but now he turned into an arrogant smirk"_ I thought then called. "Balbasaur show them how to battle!" I shouted. "Go Drapion! Poison Fang!" Paul shouted back. _"He changed so much but I'm still beating him"._ "Use Tackle then double edge" I ordered

The attacks hit and showing no damage.

"Use seed bomb then charge up a solar beam" I ordered

"Use night slash then crunch" Paul oredered

The attacks hit, it was strong but still standing.

Ash was surprised seeing Dawn in her cheerleader outfit and cheering Paul. I noticed May is in disgust right now but I have to focus in my battle. The solarbeam was charged and ready to go

"Fire!" I shouted

Paul who was to busy staring at Dawn heard a quickly came up with counter but even before he spoke the attack hit making Drapion faint.

He was angry and sent out Frolass. "Frolass use shadow ball!" He ordered losing his cool. "Use vine whip and then take down from the air" I said calmly.

The vine whip hit first making the shadow ball miss and then he proceeded by using take down.

"Destiny bond" ordered Paul

"Solar beam" I shouted not hearing his attack.

Both attacks are charged and was fired. Balbasaur and Frolass was on a verge of fainting making both faint. Frolass because of solarbeam and balbasaur because of destiny bond. I cringed but calmed down that I have two more pokemon.

"Go! Electivire!" He shouted

"Go Pikachu!" I shouted back

We both glared to each other until we oredered

"Pikachu use Electro ball half power" I ordered. Pikachu and Ash special training made them control Pikachu current of electricity

"Half power eh? That will be a large mistake, use thunder punch" he ordered

Pikachu turned blue and keep saying his name name in a deep voice. Which shocked May, Dawn and even Paul.

The electro ball hit electivire before even making a feet in front Pikachu.

Electivire was blasted to a tree destroying the tree completely. (A/N I'm sorry Tree your always remembered RIP)

Electivire stood up panting and he heard Paul mumble " U-use Thunder o-on pikachu quick!" He shouted with shock

"Pikachu use volt tackle full power" I said in a calm voice. Pika pikachu (With pleasure) Pikachu said

He started yelling his name "Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu, PIKACHU, **PIKACHU** " his voice very deep until he is right front of electivire which hit him in the face full power completely covered in blue instead of yellow aura.

Paul's Electivire flew away to the pond next of the battlefield.

"Ho-how did you do that?" asked by a shocked Paul while returning his Eletivire

"That's a secret" I replied. I turned to May and Dawn completely speechless except Lati. "Impressive right?". "You never cease to amaze me" May murttered.

* * *

 **?-UNOVA REGION**

The trio of Jessie, James and Meowth are having lunch. "That Pikachu sure packs a punch" Meowth said. "So much that it blasted us of with a thunder" James said.  
"Maybe we should give up, leave team rocket, our pay isn't even that high and if we capture Pikachu it will still blast us at the amount of electricity" Meowth said.  
"No! this shouldn't stop us!" Jessie said annoyed. "Think with your brain Jessie, were severely outmatched, so much that a Zapdos will faint from thunderbolt" James replied. "I see your point but what will we do?" Jessie asked. "Join the twerps maybe they will give stronger pokemon than the ones we already have"Meowth said. "Maybe give us food really" James said. "Well we have a plan" Jessie said

* * *

 **HALLS OF ORIGINS-?**

Arceus was silently levitating through the halls of Origins, One thing was on her mind. Ash Ketchum... Almost all legendaries met him except herself and few others. They said he saved, helped, and even sacrificed himself to protect this world. Also they said he was selfless, dense, and handsome in a way that almost all women fell for him. She wanted to meet the boy herself but she has no idea where he is. She thought of an idea and proceeded her way to the lake of observation. She searched and searched until she found him fighting a purple haired trainer.

"Mewtwo! Come here!" she telepathically shouted.

Mewtwo arrived in an instant "What can I do for you Milady?" Mewtwo asked formally

"Can you tell me what Ash did to help you?" she asked.

"Well there are many occasions where he helped me but the most memorable one is when he he helped me realize that not all humans are evil, he proved this by running in between mine and mew's aura sphere." He sighed and continues "He died but later revived by tears of both cloned and natural pokemon" He said while wiping a tear in his eye.

"Thank you Mewtwo, spy on Ash, make sure he doesn't get hurt, I'll talk to him later" she ordered

"Yes Milady" Mewtwo replied while bowing.

She looked back at the lake and wondered _"He really did that?"  
_

* * *

 **That's i guys hope you enjoy. I finished the last part at school because why not? thanks to Giantsknck for helping me realize my mistakes. Thanks to espeon44 also being one of my first followers and special thanks to my classmate "Jet Hilao" He helped me give the idea of the last part. Review and**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **GBYE**


End file.
